crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sinestro
Thaal Sinestro was a former Green Lantern renowned for his usage of the Yellow Ring of Fear and founding of the Sinestro Corps. Biography Origins An archaeologist, Thaal Sinestro was deeply devoted to the history and people of his homeworld Korugar. Obsessed with discovering the past, Sinestro was certain that it would show him the future. While at a dig site one day, Sinestro witnessed a crash and out of concern, quickly headed to see if he could help in any way. Finding a dying member of the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro was asked to take the Green Ring of Willpower. Before he could, though, Sinestro was attacked by a member of the Weaponers of Qward. Before the Weaponer could kill him or the Green Lantern, Sinestro took the ring and easily bested the Qwardian. Letting the Green Lantern die so he could keep the ring, Sinestro decided to change the future of Korugar. Entered into Green Lantern training, Sinestro became good friends with Abin Sur. Upon meeting Arin Sur, the two fell in love with each other and married. Returning to Korugar with her, Sinestro had a realization - that he could turn Korugar into a save haven. Turning it into a perfect utopia, Sinestro abused his power by taking control of Korugar and by subjugating it. As his daughter, Soranik, was born, Sinestro discovered that the people of Korugar had begun to resent him. After Arin gave Soranik up to foster parents, Sinestro became obsessed with turning the Green Lantern Corps into the best they could be. The more engaged Sinestro became in his duties as a Green Lantern, the more he distanced himself from Arin. After the death of Abin Sur, Sinestro began to train Hal Jordan, a new Green Lantern and the two became best friends. Bringing Hal to Korugar, Sinestro was shocked to learn that Hal believed the people saw him as a tyrant. Fighting each other, Hal and Sinestro's battle resulted in a rebellion on Kurgar where an attack by a suicide bomber resulted in the death of Arin. When Hal returned with a team of Green Lanterns, even Sinestro was unable to win and was brought for trial before the Guardians of the Universe. After being releived of his duties as a Green Lantern, Sinestro was banished to Universe 3 where he resided on Qward. Taking a Yellow Ring of Fear, Sinestro founded the Sinestro Corps to destroy the Guardians. During this time, Sinestro had several encounters fights with Starstorm and eventually finally managed to break his opponent's will. During the War of the Green Lantern Corps, one of Sinestro's Yellow Lantern's, Lyssa Drak, betrayed him to Krona for the Book of the Black. War of the Third Army Forced by the Guardians of the Universe to put on the Green Ring of Willpower, Sinestro recited the oath of the Green Lantern Corps and was ordered to go protect his sector. Heading off to protect Korugar, Sinestro witnessed the Sinestro Corps having had enslaved his homeworld and in his anger, killed the Sinestro Corps Member 435. Realizing he needed help, Sinestro located the discharged Hal Jordan and generated a power ring for him. After Jordan immediately went off to save lives, Sinestro aided him but the two were attacked by Gorgor. After killing Gorgor, Sinestro revealed to Jordan that together they would neutralize the Sinestro Corps. After Arsona was attacked by the Yellow Lanterns, Sinestro fought his former soldiers while Jordan shut down the Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery. After Jordan failed, Sinestro was detained by his Corps who believed him to be acting under the influence of the Guardians. Tortured by Professor Insidd, Sinestro was sent to join Jordan in prison and found the Korugarans to have turned on him. After creating power rings for the rest of the prisoners, Sinestro initiated a prison break and used his lantern to break free. Working with Jordan, Sinestro placed the Yellow Lanterns in an induced coma. Shunting Hal back to Earth, Sinstro began to head back to Oa to deposit his prisoners after which he left for Ogoro. Forcing Starstorm to help him find Lyssa Drak, Sinestro was attacked by his former subordinate who now wielded the Book of the Black. Tearing a page from the Book, Sinestro learned of the Guardians' plans to replace the Green Lantern Corps with the Third Army. After defeating Lyssa, Sinestro realized he needed Hal once more and forced him to again become a Green Lantern to stop the impending Third Army. Kidnapped by the Indigo Tribe, Sinestro was outfitted with an Indigo Ring of Compassion but was freed when the Indigo Lantern Central Power Battery shut down. Heading off with Hal to find Natromo, Sinestro held off the former members of the Indigo Tribe. After Natromo repaired the Indigo Battery, Sinestro was temporarily turned into an Indigo Lantern once more but was freed willingly by Indigo-1. Discovering Black Hand had once again become a Black Lantern, Sinestro and Hal used the Book of the Black to teleport to the mad supervillain. Unable to properly fight Black Hand's legions, Sinestro used his Yellow Lantern to stop them but was incapacitated himself. Buried alive by Black Hand, Sinestro dug himself out, recharged his power ring and fought against Black Hand. However, when the Guardians of the Universe arrived and charged up Black Hand, both Sinestro and Jordan were killed. Wrath of the First Lantern Waking up, Sinestro discovered that both he and Jordan were in the Dead Zone and were informed by the spirit of Tomar-Re of Volthoom. After Simon Baz entered the Dead Zone to save Hal, it was Sinestro who made his way out of the Dead Zone, leaving Hal trapped within it. Ordering Baz and his allies take him to Volthoom, Sinestro realized he would get no help from them and returned to Korugar. Requesting Arsona's help to fight Volthoom, Sinestro was surprisingly attacked by the First Lantern. Forced to fight Volthoom in order to protect Korugar, Sinestro accepted the Fist Lantern's challenge. However, by giving in to Volthoom's challenge, Sinestro inadvertently allowed for the destruction of Korugar. Realizing he would have to fight Volthoom on his own terms, Sinestro decided he would do so as a Yellow Lantern. Making his way to Volthoom and attacking him, Sinestro's battle was momentarily halted by the Indigo Tribe. After Volthoom managed to destroy Hal Jordan's Black Lantern Corps, Sinestro was forced to summon and bond with Parallax. Despite momentarily gaining an advantage, Sinestro was yet again defeated by Volthoom. Despite this, he managed to grant Jordan enough time to strip Volthoom of the Emotional Spectrum and let Nekron reap the Volthoom. Reactivating the Sinestro Corps, Sinestro unleashed his soldiers on the Green Lanterns to give himself the time to go and murder the Guardians. After killing them all, Sinestro made sure to spare the life of Ganthet leave a Guardian behind for Atrocitus. Despite the Guardians' crimes, Sinestro found Hal Jordan opposing him once more. After a brief conversation with Hal, Sinestro left, agreeing not to bother him anymore and rekindling their long forgotten friendship. Forging a deal with Agent Orange, Sinestro brought Ganthet and reunited him with Sayd. Informing Agent Orange that he now held the most important secret in the universe, Sinestro left and decided to return to his own machinations. The Yellow Lantern After ridding himself of Parallax, Sinestro travellled to a lost temple in forgotten space and realized that he was alone. Located by Lyssa Drak, Sinestro was begged to retake control of the Sinestro Corps, which under Arkillo was preparing for war with the Green Lantern Corps. Informed by Lyssa that many Korugarians had survived, Sinestro reactivated his Yellow Ring, which was then recharged by Lyssa. Finding some of his people asleep and waiting for sacrifice in the Sykriel Nebula, Sinestro returned to the Sinestro Corps only to find Arkillo unwilling to give up power due to having had taken Soranik prisoner. Fighting the Corps made in his name, Sinestro made Arkillo yield to him and killed those that refused to follow him. Going to Soranik, Sinestro tried to reason with his daughter by getting her to help him gather the remaining Korugarians. Taking his Corps to the abandoned Prison Planet Necropolis, Sinestro ordered Dez Trevius and Rigen Kale to exterminate the rest of the dissidents after which he began to move his Corps' base of operations there. When the Korugarians he rescued awoke, Sinestro found them opposing him under Umaraal Jarta. Giving Soranik a Green Lantern Power Battery, Sinestro gave his daughter the means to leave. On the planet Muz, Sinestro found more Korugarians and stopped an auction for their lives. Easily defeating the guards, Sinestro began to take his people bck but was confronted by the forces of the Pale Bishop. Although impressed by the heralds of the Anti-Emotion Religion, even Sinestro was nearly defeated by them. Resisting their purging, Sinestro was rescued by Soranik and together, defeated the heralds. Leaving the planet after destroying the heralds' ship, Sinestro was confronted by Hal Jordan. After a brief scuffle, the two agreed to have a civilized discussion and talked about the Guardians and Parallax. Enraged at Jordan's suggestion that he would lose control, Sinestro summoned Parallax and displayed his control over the entity. Later Life After returning to the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro gave up his old name and became the Bookkeeper Toris. Guarding the Archives, Toris often told new Lanterns the story of Hal Jordan. One of these Green Lanterns was Lantern Snow. Powers As a Green Lantern, Sinestro could create constructs through the Green Ring of Willpower. Category:Supervillain Category:Aliens